1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical circuit interrupters for electrical power transmission and distribution, and more particularly to a disconnect feature for a circuit interrupter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various circuit interrupters are known for the electrical power transmission and distribution field. These circuit interrupters are typically installed on a multi-phase line and are either multi-pole gang-operated assemblies or individually operated for each phase. Operation is through an operating mechanism that is manually and/or automatically operated. Further, some circuit interrupters are load interrupter switches that are capable of being opened while load current is flowing through the switch while other circuit interrupters are capable of interrupting fault currents. Additionally, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,493,090, 5,059,753, 5,091,616, 4,752,859, 4,677,262, 4,541,033, 4,090,051, 3,163,736, 2,658,976, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,625. While the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,753 is characterized as a recloser, the remaining patents include disconnect features to provide a visible gap, the disconnect feature being operable either as part of the circuit-interrupting process or being separately available after circuit interruption.
While the prior art arrangements may be useful to provide switches with various features, these prior arrangements do not provide a convenient and simple disconnect feature for circuit interrupters.